villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cyrax
Cyrax is a ninja transformed into a cyborg and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Making his debut in Mortal Kombat 3, Cyrax was one of the four cybernetic ninjas created by the Lin Kuei, in an effort to convert all members into unfeeling, cold-hearted, cybernetic assassins to improve their performance. He was assigned to hunt down the renegade, former Lin Kuei member Sub-Zero as designated unit LK-4D4. Of the four cyborgs, he has become the second to recover his humanity. This is due to the efforts made by Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs. He has currently allied with them as a token of his appreciation. In the alternate timeline of MK 2011, however, he was automated and dutifully serves the Lin Kuei. Cyber Sub-Zero reclaims his humanity instead of Cyrax. Powers As a cybernetic ninja, Cyrax is well-equipped, both in martial arts involving ninjutsu and weaponry. Cyrax houses a number of weapons in his chest cavity designed for both incapacitating and destroying targets. Of the three cyborg ninjas, Cyrax is most associated with bombardment, his arsenal full of timed explosives with a seemingly unlimited supply. He also has access to an 'energy net' capable of incapacitating his targets completely. When his soul was returned to him, not only did Cyrax retain some of his cybernetic parts, he was also outfitted with state-of-the-art technology, courtesy of the Outworld Investigation Agency. Cyrax was now equipped with a portable device that would allow him to freely traverse across the realms without the need of stationary portals. In addition, his armor is heat-resistant, as he was able to completely submerge himself in molten rock without severely damaging himself in the process. His net weapon was replaced with a buzzsaw-like appendage, used for mid-range combat. Cyrax is also able to relocate himself across short distances by separating all of his limbs and head as his torso would transport to a different area where all of the discarded limbs would rejoin. Trivia *Cyrax, Cyber Sub-Zero and Sektor are the only playable cyborgs in Mortal Kombat (2011). "Infantry" cyborgs are seen as non-playable opponents in several Challenge Tower levels. *Despite being the shortest of the cyborg ninjas, he is the heaviest. *In Mortal Kombat: Legacy, it shows that the story might be going towards his Mortal Kombat 3 version, where he gets his emotions and fights for good. The evidence that supports this is: Cyrax coming back to consciousness during the process of removing his emotions, his rebellious behavior toward's the Cyborg Initiative, and, during his battle with Hydro, an announcer was heard saying "Project Cyrax offline.", suggesting that some human quailities might have returned. *Cyrax was explicitly mentioned in a court case involving the death of a boy killed by his friend after they had supposedly played MK3. A fictitious fatality (attributed to how the boy was killed) where Cyrax held his foe in a headlock & stabbed them in the chest with a knife was noted in the court proceedings. The lawsuit was dropped in part to the fatality's non-existence & how it couldn't be proven that Mortal Kombat specifically encouraged the incident. Videos thumb|left|335px|Cyrax's MK9 Ending Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Assassin Category:Minion Category:Ninjas Category:Robots Category:Living Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Evil Genius Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Bombers Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Deceased Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence